mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Never Letting You Get Away
His Chinese romance novels wouldn’t help him given the topic of sex as it was often and effectively skirted. About as much as a Bollywood movie that broke out into dance as opposed to going to the nitty-gritty of the deed. The event of what to come haunted the poor boy given his lack of experience in the matter. He was frankly too embarrassed to broach the subject with anyone even though to the moment it was the worst kept secret on the ship! Later, after tending to his regular duties, settling the dogs and checking one last time on Mama dog and her pup … who by the way finally made their way to the puppy pen … he started making his way to his fate. It was hard to feel more anxious as the anxiety built with every step he took brought him closer to Jacy’s shuttle. He went to knock, hesitated, paced about on the catwalk and went to try again. He was still early so he again used that as an excuse to again hesitate, pace about before trying again to muster the resolve to face the blond bombshell waiting for him. “Okay … you got this … you got this …” He encouraged himself before finally knocking. Running had crossed his mind, but he was sure she would find him and drag him back to her lair. Yep … best face what was coming like a man … an untried virgin man. Jacy opened the hatch just a few inches and pressed her face through the gap. “You don’t have to knock to come in, Sugarbear. Unless I’m working which I’ll always try to do elsewhere. Are you ready?” She stepped back and opened the hatch wider to greet him properly. She was wearing a red gown that flowed about on each little air current and her hair was pulled back in a simple tail. There might have been a trace of makeup, but with Jacy it was hard to tell. Her feet were bare, but there were thick carpets laid out over most of the floor. She reached out and lightly grabbed Vas by the hand to pull him inside. Vas blinked trying to speak. Well, Jacy looked like the cover of a romance novel! Well, she always did but that wasn’t the point! The point was the dress that hugged her curves and draped along her hips. It made her leg go on forever. Not to ignore the other parts she was clearly wearing something to give her extra cleavage and the low cut only added to it. The dress seemed to hang on the edge of her shoulders for dear life but it gave even her neck and elegant quality. It was odd seeing so much skin that was perfect and porcelain-like, not a single scar or tattoo. It was almost alien to see. “I can only imagine what must be going through your mind right now. But I should warn you, I’m quite adept at imagining such things with accuracy. So before I ask my next question, I thought you may have one for me.” She said it like she was fishing for a sweetheart’s Valentine gift. “And you still haven’t kissed me.” “Kinda … drawing a blank,” Vas said clearing his throat. ‘Kinda feeling overwhelmed I guess,” he admitted. She swayed softly, drumming her fingertips against her lips and raising her eyebrows to encourage Vas towards the next step. “I think I know what you’re wondering, but my answer will depend on the kiss.” Vas gave a bashful smile feeling stupid for having forgotten her oh so simple request. “How silly of me,” he snarked, wrapped his arm around her waist and drew the love of life in for a kiss. “Oohph,” Jacy exclaimed, pretending to be caught off guard. It was a good kiss. It was a long kiss. And before it was over, it was a wet kiss. Vas wasn’t exactly the type to lead the passion, but he was more than able to keep up so far. Jacy goosed him and took the opportunity to break the kiss. “I missed you today. It was almost more fun pretending to be a deckhand right alongside you. But tonight, we can play whatever you want.” “I love you just the way you are,” Vas said simply. “That is the right answer for another time. Did you study the list on the back of my photo?” Jacy reached over and collected up a leather crop. She pulled it taught a few times then said, “Pick a number, lover.” ------------ If Vas had anything going for him it was two things. Endurance and taking instruction very well so not surprisingly at the very least he was able to keep up while Jacy was more than capable of guiding the inexperienced man ... over and over. For Jacy, it was largely a performance in the beginning. She loved Vas and she loved sex in most of its variations and most men wanted to try as many… well, most men were less caring than Vas. It did not take long to see that Vas would need to be slow-walked through the more exotic parts. And they had time, despite her claims, Jacy had not truly considered that Vas would demand anything of her. He was gentle when it felt right and quite assertive when it felt even better. As the night wore on Jacy had no regrets with Vas performance. Were there embarrassing moments? Perhaps it would have, but Jacy was a Companion after all and guiding men through all of the process was not only her job but her forte. She cherished each of those whispered instructions to Vas and he learned quickly. His - longevity increased throughout the evening and Jacy even stifled the noisiest vocalizations of her passion. They did sleep off and on, but Jacy was in a particularly loving mood and Vas proved to be up for the task. After waking from one such nap, Jacy rearranged her pillow and sat up against her elbow. She ran a hand up the inside of Vas’ thigh and massaged him gently. “Wake up, Sugarbear. I wanted to talk for a few minutes before…well before we decide what to do next.” Vas chuckled cracking open an eye. “You're relentless.” He teased turning to face her with big blue eyes. It was by far the most intense experience he about ever experienced. Granted he had felt awkward as hell and nervous to boot but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. “What did you want to talk about?” “I wanted you to know that I’d never use that crop without your consent. You looked worried so I thought you should be at ease on the matter. But I also wanted to talk about that photo. Was there anything in there that you just absolutely won’t ever try?” Vas thought about it a moment. It was sweet that she was asking the way she was, it really was. “I have learned more about sex tonight than I have ever learned in nineteen years.” He pointed out. “So far … you ain't done anything that makes me uncomfortable.” He admitted. The fact was it was done out of love and it made a difference and it was such new and exciting experiences. “I doubt there is a single thing you could come up with that would. I’ll try anything at least once with you.” “Oh goodie!” She leaned over to kiss him on the nose then quickly hopped on his back and kicked his knees apart. “Because I only showed you part of the first list. Don’t clinch, Sugarbear!”